


Christmas Morning:

by ncislover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Approved Series: [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Breakfast, Christmas, Coffee, Consensual, Cooking, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Holidays, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ncislover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Tony & Danny have quality time on Christmas, What will they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Approved Series: [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549267
Kudos: 11





	Christmas Morning:

*Summary: Tony & Danny have quality time on Christmas, What will they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

“Mmmm, Morning, Merry Christmas, Baby”, **_Special Agent_** Anthony “Tony” DiNozzo of **_NCIS_** , said, as he kissed his lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, & went to get himself some coffee.

The Blond smiled, & said, “Merry Christmas to you too, Love”, He said, as he returned his kiss. He was making a great feast for the day, & he was glad that he was in his element, where he belonged. The Shorter Man admires his man, in between cooking.

“What ?”, The Hunky Man asked with a smile, as he took a sip of coffee. He was relaxing, & not having to think about anything for a change. The Agent can have a life, & not feel guilty about it, He looked over at the loudmouth detective, & asked him this.

“Do you need help with anything ?”, He indicated to the counter full of ingredients, as he got up, so he was closer to the blond. “Nope, I got everything under control”, He leaned in for a kiss, Tony went back to his coffee. The Couple was enjoying the silence, before everyone else got up.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
